The neverland princess
by Blood fall901
Summary: Alex is the sister of the saviour of Emma swan and the daughter of snow white and prince charming due to evil queen curse have grown up in neverland and is the love interest of Neverland's prince peter pan how will she react to meeting her long lost family? And will she accept them.
1. The lost girl

Alex the daughter of Snow white and prince charming and the sister of the saviour Emma swan had been living in neverland for almost five years now it was her home and she loved it. She never knew her family and was an orphan who hated her life but that soon all changed when she met Peter pan who took her away and showed her things she could have never have imaged. Her name was Alex the first lost girl queen.

"Alex where are you?" Peter shouted.

"Over here" replied Alex.

"I have news love" he smiled. "Your niece is on the island".

"Henry" Alex gasped.

"We are locating him as we speak" Explained Peter. "You will final get your revenge on your family" he laughed, pulling Alex in for a close hug.

Peter left the camp with a few lost boys to join in the search for Henry. Alex however headed of to her tent and pulled out her bow and her stack of arrows and slung them over her back she too wanted to find Henry. She set of into the woods and continued to walk taking in the breathless sights of the beautiful nature of neverland she continued until she reached the shoreline of neverland in the distance she could see a group of angry looking adults she quickly hid behind a bush. Alex instantly recognized the leader it was her sister Emma who had indeed aged over time. Emma heard a sharp rustling unknown to her it where her sister was hiding and wanted to investigate.

"Who's there!" shouted Emma.

Alex had enough time to cast a spell to disguise how she look she could not bring herself to face her parents or her sister yet. Alex also knew she could not continue hiding she slowly walked towards the adults.

"Look it's only a girl" sighed Regina.

"Don't be afraid we aren't going to hurt you" Emma smiled.

"I'm not afraid" Alex smirked.

"We need your help in locating our son" Regina explained.

"Why should I help you" asked Alex.

"Because we can help you get home" Mary Margret.

Alex could not help but laugh she had no intention in returning home she loved neverland it was home.

"What are you laughing at?" quizzed Emma.

"I don't want to go home but I will help you find your son" Alex replied.

Alex and the adults headed of in search for Pan's camp Hook took the lead he seemed to understand the island but was soon hit with problem.

"Pan's lair should be just right ..." Hook started to explained.

"Really captain where?" Alex giggled.

"All I see is jungle" complained Regina.

"Aye" Hook agreed. "The dark jungled".

"It's, uh, grown so much since I last stepped foot in Neverland." Hook explained.

"So this nature walk is for nothing" Emma asked.

"No I know neverland this is a good palace to start" I replied.

"The Dark Jungle's the last place you wanna set foot" Hook interrupted.

"We'll have to go around it." David suggested.

"In order to do that, we're gonna need our strength." Mary Margret added.

"I suggest we make camp" Alex suggested.

"You wanna sleep while my son is out there suffering?" Raged Regina.

"If we want to live long enough to save the boy Yes.! Alex shouted back.

"I know" Regina smiled.

"I just hope we're not too late." Emma sighed.

"After everything your father and I have been through, there's one thing we've learned. It is never too late." smiled Mary Margret.

"Well this love stuff is make me feel ill I will go and find fire wood, By the way my name is Alex since you did not ask" Alex smirked.

She headed of into the jungle to pretend she was collecting fire wood but really she was searching for Peter. She felt a sharp whoosh behind her and she quickly turned.

"Peter" Alex cried. "I've missed you".

"Where have you been I've been worrying about you" he sighed.

"I'm sorry I thought I could help look for Henry" Alex explained.

"I have found him" peter replied. "I see you have found your family"

"They are not my family it sickens me to think about it" Alex wept.

"Come here" he cooed, puling in Alex for a tight hug.

"I have to go back I will see you later" Alex explained.

"Goodbye princess I will see you later" He smiled.

Alex headed back caring a few pieces of fire wood she felt miserable without peter. she wanted to reveal the truth but she could not bring herself to do so. The adults had just finished putting up the camp and look really tired the night was settling fast.

"We have made you a bed over there" Mary Margret explained.

"Thanks here is the fire wood" Alex smiled.

"Care to tell us anything about yourself?" Mary Margret asked.

"Sure I'm a lost girl" Alex replied.

"Why are you helping us" Quizzed Regina.

"I was touched by your story" Alex explained.

"Its getting late we should all go to bed" Hook suggested.

The tired gang decided to retire to bed and hopefully have sweet dreams...


	2. Family secrets

It was the middle of the night it was not unusual to hear the distance children crying well at least not for Alex she could normally sleep through it but she could not put it out of her mind she was finally with her family and she could not help but wonder about them. Meanwhile Emma also was having a restless night she wondered if she was going mad crying voices filled her head making her toss and turn she finally decided to get up.

"Guys, wake up!" Emma shouted.

"Shh Emma go back to sleep" Alex mumbled.

"Can you hear that too?" asked Emma.

"Sure every night" Alex smiled, getting out of bed.

I mischievous laugh echoed from behind them forcing them to turn around.

"You hear that, too? You're Emma, right? I wonder why they can't hear the crying." The boy smirked.

"Who are you?" quizzed Emma.

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan." Pan smirked.

"Where's Henry?" screamed Emma, pulling out her blade forcing it towards Pan throat.

"You've got fire. I like fire." Smiled peter.

"Hello peter" Alex smiled. "I see you are all twisted up".

"Alex I'm glad to see you finding all of this funny" He sighed.

"Why did you take Henry?" Alex asked.

"He's a very special boy, Alex" Peter replied.

"What do you want with him?" quizzed Emma.

"I came here to see who I was up against "The Saviour." Gotta say, I'm not disappointed." He smiled.

"What do you say now? You're gonna tell me how I'm never gonna see Henry again?" sarcastically quizzed Emma.

"No. I'm going to help you find him." Peter replied. "I'll give you a map. A map that will lead you straight to your son.

"If this is some kind of trap" Emma began.

"No it not it's one of his little games" Alex explained.

"I may not be the most well-behaved boy on the island, but I always keep my promises." Peter grunted.

"The path to finding Henry is on this parchment" Peter explained.

"Why are you giving it to me?" quizzed Emma.

"See, it's not about finding Henry. It's about how you find him. And, Emma you are the only one who can." Peter mocked.

"It's blank." Emma complained.

"You'll only be able to read that map when you stop denying who you really are." Smirked Peter.

"Oh could you please tell your parents Alexandra does not miss them one bit" He smiled.

"You so like your games Peter" Smiled Alex, winking to peter to leave.

Peter handed the map to Emma before leaving as quickly as he came he had clearly shook Emma confidence level which please Alex considerably.

"Are you ok Emma?" Alex asked.

"Not really" sighed Emma.

"Tell you what I will go collect water for the long journey ahead I will leave you to think about it." Alex smiled.

Alex grabbed her bow and arrows and headed a long way from the camp she was excited to see Peter she had missed his company and wanted a hug from him.

"Peter" Alex shouted.

"Alex" Peter smiled pulling her in for a hug.

"I've missed you" she smiled. "Have you really found Henry"

"Yes he's at my camp" peter explained.

"What do you want with him?" Alex quizzed.

"I need him to believe in me to save the magic of neverland" Peter explained. "I won't harm him anyway his parents will never find him you know that".

"Well ok" I smiled. "Just don't hurt him he's only a child for god sake".

It pained Alex's heart to leave peter but she also knew the others would become suspicious of her sudden disappearance if she left to go back with peter she quickly gathered some water and headed back towards camp. The adults had all woken up and was huddled around the paper peter had given Emma earlier on they had no clue how to undo the charm placed on the map. It was clear that some where getting more frustrated then others.

"He so likes his games" complained Hook.

"what game? There's nothing here" Regina pointed out.

"Great. So if I just stop denying who I really am, whatever that means, then we'll be able to read this thing." Emma sarcastically explained.

"But how do we know Pan won't use it to lead us straight into a trap?" Regina asked.

"Because he doesn't need to. This island is his trap" Alex explained.

"Don't you see what he's doing? Every second we spend talking about this is another second we're not looking for my son." Complained Regina.

" You got a better idea?" quizzed Emma.

"Magic. If there's a lock on there, I'll find a way around it." Regina suggested.

"Pan said it had to be me." Emma pointed.

"I'd listen to Emma, love. Breaking Pan's rules would be unwise." Hook advised.

"I would listen to the Pirate pan has been known to kill anyone who brakes his rules" Alex agreed.

"we have not got all day" complained Regina.

"She'll get there. Hey. Don't give up. He's playing a game. You can win" Mary Margret encouraged.

"Oh pan also mentioned somebody called Alexandra" Emma announced.

Mary Margret and David faces dropped "my other daughter" They gasped...


	3. Alex's past

**Authors note- This chapter contains Alex's back story**

* * *

 **The Enchanted forest**

 **The queen curse was upon them creeping over the kingdom covering everything in it path in purple haze. The queen would win she would get everything and make everyone forget the only one that could save them now was snow and charming's unborn baby.**

 **"Help the baby's coming" screamed Snow staring** **out of the window.**

 **Charming helped her to her bed he was concerned about the safety of his wife and unborn child.**

 **"Stay calm" he advised.**

 **"** **Ahhh! Help! I can't have this baby now!" sobbed Snow.**

 **"Just a bit longer" pleaded Charming.**

 **"I can't" Sobbed Snow.**

 **Charming could no longer take the pain of seeing his wife in pain he knew he could not wait any longer.**

 **"Push. Push" He commanded.**

 **Snow hear piecing scream echoed down the halls she pushed and pushed until the little baby girl was completely out the** **i _nfant was covered in a blanket with "Emma" embroidered on it_ .**

 **"The wardrobe. It only takes one" Snow pointed out.**

 **"** **Then our plan has failed. At least we're together" smiled Charming.**

 **"** **No. You have to take her. Take the baby to the wardrobe." Snow commanded.**

 **"Are you out of your mind?" quizzed Charming.**

 **A sudden pain in snow's stomach caused her to flinch.**

 **"Snow are you ok?" charming asked, look concerned.**

 **"No" Snow screamed.**

 **Snow started pushing she was giving birth to another child Snow was in Joy but also feared for the child's safety due to curse.**

 **"Charming I'm giving birth" Snow explained.**

 **"What how?" he asked.**

 **Snow continued to push she gave birth to another baby daughter they had nothing to cover the infant Charming pulled the curtain ripping off a piece and covered her.**

 **"I think I'll call her Alexandra" Snow announced.**

 **Charming quickly kissed his daughters head and bundled Emma out of the room to the wardrobe His heart was torn but he knew it was for the best to give at least of his daughter their best chance.**

* * *

 **Neverland**

"Who's Alexandra?" asked Emma.

"Your sister" Mary Margret mumbled.

"How I did not know" Emma complained.

"We did not tell you as we did not know if she had survived the trip" Explained David.

"Do you think she could be here on neverland?" Regina wondered.

"I do not know we have not seen her since her birth" explained Mary Margret.

"Wait Alex knows peter maybe she has seen her" Hook suggested.

Alex meanwhile was turned away from the group she did not want announce who she was just yet she was not sure how she would react on one hand she want a family but the other she wanted to make them all pay.

"Alex" Mary Margret smiled. "Have you seen our daughter on the island?" she calmly asked.

"Maybe" Alex slowly replied.

"Is Alex your nickname?" snow quizzed.

"Yes" Alex agreed.

Alex decanted the spell she had previously cast before and revealed her true self.

"Hello mother" Alex smirked, turning around.

"Alexandra" sobbed Snow.

"It's Alex!" Shouted Alex.

"You are telling me we could have found Henry sooner" complained Regina.

"Oh no I'm still letting you complete your little game" Alex laughed. "It will be more fun that way"

"I will ring your neck!" shouted Regina charging towards Alex.

"Regina calm down" Mary Margret shouted.

Alex took no time and flung Regina against the ground she was angry with them with everybody. She had no intention to stay any longer she now wanted to meet her niece Henry.

"Well nice to meet you all I think it's time I leave" Alex announced fleeing into the unknown jungle.

"Alexandra come back!" Shouted David.

* * *

 **The Enchanted forest**

 **S** **now was getting really worried about her prince clutching Baby Alexandra she head of to Geppetto workshop limping her emotions she could not contain when she saw her prince lying on the ground.**

 **"No, No, No" sobbed Snow crouching down over her prince. "** **Please. Please come back to me."**

 **The doors opened and in strode the Evil queen she wore a smirk upon her face.**

 **"Oh, don't worry, dear. In a few moments you won't remember you knew him, let alone loved him." laughed the Evil queen.**

 **"Why did you do this?" Snow asked.**

 **"** **Because this is _my_ happy ending" replied The evil queen.**

 **Two guards entered the evil queen addressed them.**

 **"The child?" asked the evil queen.**

" **Gone. It was in the wardrobe; and then it was gone. It's nowhere to be found." the guard replied.**

 **"Where is she?" screamed the evil queen.**

 **"She got away. You're going to lose. I know that now. Good will always win." shouted Snow.**

 **"We'll see about that." laughed the evil queen.**

 **She ran up to snow and snatched the baby out of her arms.**

 **"Give her back" sobbed Snow.**

 **"No I'm going to at least enjoy making you suffer" smiled the evil queen.**

 **She grabbed a white bean out of her pocket and threw in to the ground it opened up a portal.**

 **"What are you doing no!" shouted Snow.**

 **The evil queen placed Alexandra through the portal laughing as she went.**

 **"Where is she going?" asked Snow.**

 **"To a place not affect by the curse" she smirked "You will not see her again".**

 ** _The ceiling cracks, and the air begins to darken and swirl. Soon the evil queen and snow find themselves in the middle of a vortex of dark magic._**

 **"Where are we going?" quizzed snow.**

 **"Somewhere horrible. Absolutely horrible. A place where the only happy ending will be mine." the evil queen laughed.**

* * *

 **Author note- Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
